DeletedAlternate
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: A collection of Deleted/Alternate scenes for my past Road Rovers stories. These are scenes that I never got to do and things I wanted to do after time. Please read the Author's note inside for more info.


**Author's Note: ****Hi, if you're a current reader of all of my Road Rovers stories then you're in for a treat. You see as I look back on all of my stories I realize there were certain things I wanted to do but didn't do it because of lack of time or because I forgot about it. Plus there were things I wanted to do in a different way. So this whole story is dedicated to all of the ideas I had to scrap, so I can so you all what I wanted to add or do differently. SO I hope you enjoy this.**

**Information: ****This is a scene I decided not to do at first, mainly because I already did three wedding scenes and didn't want to do another. But now i'm sucking it up and doing it. This is Blitz, Krystal, Exile, and Jenna's wedding. I tried to look up many differen't German and Russian wedding traditions and found many things, I didn't my best so I hope I did good. **

Deleted: Double Wedding part 1

The day couldn't be any more perfect, the sun was shining, and the weather mildly perfect and four very lucky dogs were getting married today. That's right the couples of Blitz and Krystal, and Exile and Jenna were set to be wedded on this very day. The plans for this day have been in the works for a month a half, and now the day has come. Everything was set, the guest had all arrived and the four dogs in question were getting ready for their special moment. One side of the base, the rec room, was set up as a temporary changing area; so that the grooms wouldn't accidently see their brides to be, since they didn't want to spoil anything.

Also during the planning of the ceremony Blitz and Exile asked their future wife's a request. Since the two come from different countries they asked if they could incorporate certain German and Russian wedding traditions into the ceremony. Krystal and Jenna had no objections to it, even afterward the two grooms promised to add some of the American traditions to it also. They also wanted to follow that special tradition and not see their fiancés for twenty-four hours, which was hard for them since they always spent every day together. Exile and Blitz were both getting on their tuxes while making some small talk.

"It's almost time comrade," Exile comment as he pulled on his jacket. "Feeling nervous?"

"Ja, just a little," Blitz responded as he looked into the mirror as he tied his tie. "I've waited for this moment for a long time."  
Exile then walked over to the Doberman as he place a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure it ok we have both weddings on same day?" During their preparations they came to a standstill because they didn't know who would have their wedding first. Both couples wanted to do it as soon as possible but they wanted all their friends there for it, so they all agreed to make it a double wedding and get married at the same time. They were all ok with this arrangement as it provided them all with what they wanted.

Blitz turned to his friends as he gave him a smile, "Ja, why wouldn't I? We both are getting married to our loved ones at the same time; to me it just means double the love that will be expressed."

Exile couldn't help but return the smile, then they both turned when they heard the main door open, they looked and saw Hunter, Axel and Shag all walk into the room. "Hey you two, how's it wagging?" Hunter asked as he took a seat on the nearby couch, Axel leaned on it while Shag decided to stand.

"Yeah how does it feel since it's your big day?" Axel asked.

"Rah, Raw Ru Roo Reeling (Yeah how are you feeling)?" Shag also asked.

"A little nervous at the moment," Blitz responded.

"I feel same, but only little bit, it won't bother that much," Exile second.

The three of them smiled at their comments, they were glad that this day had come. Blitz and Exile spent their times on the team without anyone to love, but then Krystal and Jenna came into their lives and they could say that they've changed for the best. It was nice that they found love; it really made everything on the team more productive.

"Is everything all set?" Blitz asked as he looked himself once more in the mirror, checking to see if everything was good. He had decided to wear a regular black tux, with a red vest under the jacket, where his red tie laid inside all ready.

"Yup," Hunter responded. "Everything is good, just ten more minutes till we start the ceremony."

"Ja, we both can hardly wait anymore."

"We both waited for day to come," Exile then took over as he fixed his own tie. "Can't wait for ceremony to be over, then we can be with ones we love." The husky had decided on wearing a White Tuxedo, with a black vest. There were golden trimmings leading down to the golden cufflinks he had. The tie he wore was black, and had a small pin on it that had his country's flag colors on it.

That caused them to chuckle a bit; making Hunter and Axel remembers their own wedding days. They too couldn't wait till they were married to their loved one; it was something that will forever be burned into their minds. "Well then we wish you both well with your soon to be marriages," Hunter then said.

"Thanks," the two responded.

Exile and Blitz finished dressing themselves in their Tux's and looked at themselves in the mirror, checking their clothes over one last time. They then completed their outfits by pinning a flower to their jackets. Blitz had put on a red rose while Exile had pinned a Tulip onto his jacket, they looked at themselves once again. "There that's should do it," The Doberman said as the two turned to their friends.

Just then Exile reached for a blue sash on the table, with a white trimming, and held it into his hand and walked over to Hunter. "Comrade put this on."

That raised an eye on the retriever's face, but still did what he was told, "Why?"

"In mother Russia, on wedding day, best men wears this to identify himself to position he holds." Since they had a great friendship Exile had asked Hunter to be his best man for the ceremony, And Blitz did the same by asking Axel. Both were happy to be tasked with the jobs.

"This is actually nice," Hunter responded as he finished fitting the sash over his suit, admiring how good it looked.

"Thank you comrade, for honoring Russian tradition," The husky said with a smile.

"You're welcome Exile, anything to make it feel more like home to you."

"Ja, and thank you Axel for being my best man," The Doberman said with a smile.

"You're welcome, and thanks again for letting me sing your first dance song," Axel responded, the two grooms actually came and asked for him to perform a song for when the brides and grooms had their first dance, he of course agreed to it. "So you guys ready?"

"Ja, I am."

"Yes, now let us to have the knot be tied," Exile then said next, making some of them laugh.

"Exile It's 'tie the knot'," Axel corrected the husky.

"Tie the knot? Doesn't make sense," He questioned as they all headed out to the beach, still laughing.

On the other side of the base, where the rooms were located, the two brides were finishing getting dressed for their special day. It was all smiles on the faces of Krystal and Jenna as their preparations were coming to an end. Thankfully they had Colleen and Ariel, there to help them out. "How are you two feeling?" Colleen asked the two as she helped raise the straps of Krystal's dress onto her shoulders. Her dress wasn't all too fancy, it was a white satin with a v-neck, and the hemline was past her knees. She chose this dress because it was simple and also knew that Blitz would love the way it looked on her.

"Nervous, yet excited at the same time," Krystal responded, fitting the straps in the correct place.

"Same with me, I'm glad that this day has finally come," Jenna responded as Ariel helped zip up her dress. For her choice in a dress Jenna decided to honor her future husband's Russian culture and picked out a Russian style beach dress. It was white and the fabric was made of Chiffon, it was sleeve and strapless, and the hem came just above her feet.

"So you two really sure it's ok with have both ceremonies on the same day?" Ariel asked, finishing with her task.

"Yes, we both talked it over with Blitz and Exile; we're all fine with it." She responded as she looked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in check.

"What about integrating their country's wedding traditions into the ceremony?"Colleen asked as she took sit on a chair nearby.

Both brides smiled when they thought of the topic that were discussion with them, they both were really intrigued at the idea and decided to do it. "We were happy to do it, we want Blitz and Exile to feel more close to their culture as possible," Jenna explained.

"And it also could be fun doing things different," Krystal responded.

Just then there was a knock on the door before it opened and in came Sierra. Once inside she saw the two brides dressed in their dressed and couldn't help but smile, "You two look beautiful."

"Thanks Sierra," They both said.

"The ceremony is going to start in a few minutes," She told them.

"Ok we're be right out," Jenna responded as the female retriever left the room. She then picked up a blue sash walked it over to Colleen, "Here you need to put this on."

"What this for?" The collie asked as she put it on, adjusting it properly.

"It's part of Exile's Russian tradition, the best man and maid of honor wear a sash to show the position they have. Don't worry Hunter is going to have one also."

"Oh, that's good to hear," She responded, making sure the sash was properly in place.

Ariel then walked in the middle of the room, "You all ready?"

"Hold one," Krystal responded, moving over to one of the desks, where a flowered headband laid. Picking it up she then placed it on top of her head. "Now I'm ready."  
"Wow that's beautiful," Ariel commented.

"Blitz also told me it's a tradition for a bride to wear a veil, but it didn't really suit me. But then he told me that this was also allowed."

"It really does add to your looks," Colleen commented making the German Shepard blush a bit. She then turned to Jenna, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," Jenna agreed. They both then moved over to two opened boxes and picked up their bouquets. Krystal had one with a dozen red roses, while Jenna had a dozen silk flowers. After taking one last look at themselves in the mirror they decided they were ready, and left the room. Time to the ceremony ticked down as they made their way to the beach.

The five male Rovers walked down the aisle as they looked at all of the guests sitting down, waiting for the ceremony to start. All of their friends were there, the Space Rovers, along with Marcus and his team, Luca and all of his tribe, Heck even Sport and his owner Olivia came along. The little dog was transdogmafied too, so he could enjoy the wedding better. As they neared the alter they kept getting words of congratulations from their guest, which they returned kindly. On their approach they found Shadow, whom was making sure everything was organized and going smooth. "Hey there you guys," The older Akita said.

"Hey dad," Hunter and Axel responded.

"Hey Shadow," Blitz and Exile responded also.

"Everything is going well and we're about ready to start, but you need to handle Confuse-us before we can start," He motioned to the dog that was meditation on the altar.

"Don't worry we got this," Hunter responded as the four Rovers walked past him and towards said dog.

"Hello comrade Confuse-us," Exile greeted the wise dog.

Hearing his named being called pulled him out of his trance, "Hello there everyone! You have the cocktail weenies!?"

"Yes comrade," The husky responded as he pulled the box out and handed it to him.

The wise dog took it but didn't eat any yet as he looked at the Doberman, "Since I'm doing two ceremonies at the same time I expect double payment." All of them just laughed at hearing this, of course he would ask for more.

"Ja, we expected much," Blitz responded as he pulled out another box and handed it to him.

Confuse-Us gladly accepted it as he started eating from both boxes, "Ah, that's good, now are you all ready to start?"

"Ja, do you remember the instructions Exile and I gave you?"

"Yes, yes I memorized them repeatedly, don't worry I have it all covered."

"Thank you comrade, we appreciate it," Exile responded.

"So how are the two grooms doing?" A voice asked them from behind. They turned and found out who the voice belonged to. "Hello Master," They all said.

"Hello Rovers, I see things are going according to plan."

"Ja, everything's set," Blitz responded, earning a smile from the human.

"I want to personally congratulate you two for your wedding. You two have come a long way since you're first time as being Rovers."

"Thank you," The two grooms responded with a bow.

"I'm so proud of the both of you for taking this step in your lives; I wish you two the best in you marriages." They both only smiled at that response, touched by his kind words.

It was then the Professor came up to the group, "The brides are set and we're ready to start."

"Thank you Professor, get ready," The Master responded, as the bloodhound went over to the organ that was set up before turning to the others. "It's time, get ready."

They all nodded as they all got in place, The Master and Shag taking their seats as the grooms took their place by the altar as the best men stood by them. All of the guest grew silent as they stood up in their seats, waiting for the bloodhound to start things. Professor Hubert then started playing, officially starting the ceremony. All heads turned as they saw the maid of honors walk down the aisle first, Hunter and Axel both marveled at their wife's as they came closer to them. The retriever really liked the way the sash was on his wife, it really brought out the color of her blue eyes, which only made him love her even more. They all watched as they took their place on the other side of the altar, just as the tune of the music changed, announcing that the brides were coming.

The moment of truth came for Blitz and Exile as they looked at the top of the aisle, just as their brides started to walk down. Both male rovers were stunned at what they saw, their soon to be wife's looked beautiful in their dresses. It may have been hard for them not to see their loved ones for a whole day, but seeing them now made it all worth it.

Jenna and Krystal both had a tough time trying to keep their pace as they saw their soon to be husbands. They both looked handsome in their tuxes and were well groomed for their special day. They just wanted to walk faster just to get the ceremony over with, but they couldn't and had to stick to tradition. After what seemed like forever two each one they finally approached the altar and joined their respected partner.

Blitz took Krystal's hands into his as he took another look over her, still marveled at her beauty, "Mein Gott, you look so beautiful," He whispered to her with a smile.

"And you look very handsome yourself," She responded with a smile of her own.

Exile took his fiancé's hands and looked her over also, "Jenna…you are beautiful, no…gorgeous."

"Thank you my handsome husky, and I just don't mean that as you nickname," She whispered back.

Both couples were silent as Confuse-us got their attention, "Dearly beloved, friends and family, we are gathered here today to join two couples in the union of matrimony. Two couple who come from different parts of the world traversed their way to each other and into each other's hearts and are now ready to take the journey through life together. Now as you all know, the vow of mateship is sacred among all canines, is this the mate you all chose to have?" He asked them.

"Yes," Both couples said at the same time.

He then looked at the first couple and started again, "Blitz do you take Krystal to be lawfully wedded wife and mate, to have and to hold, to care and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," He responded smoothly, looking her in the eye.

"Do you Krystal take Blitz to be you lawfully wedded husband, and mate, to have and to hold, to care and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," She responded, with a smile on her face.

Confuse-Us nodded as he looked at the second couple, "Do you Exile, take Jenna to be you lawfully wedded wife and mate, to have and to hold, to care and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," He responded, giving her a warm smile as he did.

"And do you Jenna take Exile to be your lawfully wedded husband and mate, to have and to hold, to care and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," She responded, looking deep into her loves eyes as she spoke.

"Now both couples have written their own vows, but as the grooms request they wish to recite them two times. The first in their native language and the second in English," He then let them have the floor, Blitz deciding to go first.

The Doberman held his bride's hands into his as he looked deep into her hazel eyes. "Krystal, wenn ich zuerst Sie alle getroffen habe, die ich sagen kann, ist jene nur aufgetauchte Liebe. Ich bin allein für so lang gewesen, aber Sie haben mir die Liebe gegeben die ich habe mich gesehnt nach, und nötig. Sie haben mich für das beste, und ich bin froh Sie haben gefunden Ihren Weg in mein Leben geändert. Deswegen verspreche ich zu schützen und für Sie zu sorgen, als sowohl meine Ehefrau, als Gegenstück."

He finished as everyone smiled at it, even though they didn't know what he said they knew it was lovely. "And now in English," The small dog announced as Blitz once again recited his vows.

"Krystal when I first met you all I can say is that love just surfaced. I have been alone for so long, but you gave me the love I longed for, and needed. You've changed me for the best, and I'm glad you found your way into my life. That is why I promise to protect and take care of you, as both my wife, and mate." There were tears in Krystal's eyes after he finished his vows; his words touched her heart big time.

It was then Exile's turn to recite his vows; he cleared his throat as he started in his native tongue, looking right into her green eyes. "Jenna прежде, чем я встретил Вас, я не знал, какова любовь была, я никогда не чувствовал это, ни никогда не думал, что я буду знать то, на что это походило бы. Но Вы показали мне чувство, я никогда не думал, мог существовать ко мне, и я знал, что Вы были тем. Вы - мое специальное и мой и только любите. Именно поэтому я имел бы честь иметь Вас как моя жена и помощник."

"And now for everyone to hear," He said, knowing what he said was beautiful.

"Jenna before I met you I didn't know what love was, I never felt it nor never thought I would know what it would be like. But you showed me a feeling I never thought could exist to me, and I knew you were the one. You are my special and my one and only love. That is why I would be honored to have you as my wife and mate." Jenna didn't have dry eyes at all; she was also touched by the words he spoke.

"Now it is time for the brides to recite their vows, now if you may please," He said, letting the females take the floor now. Krystal decided to go first and looked into the Doberman's dark brown eyes. "Blitz I will admit that when I came to be here I wasn't really sure of my place here, I wasn't sure if I could fit in that well here. But then you started interacting around me some more, and I started to feel closer to you. You gave me the love and acceptance that I wanted and I won't ever forget it. That is why there is no one better to have as a husband and mate than you." Blitz's heart started to race, out of joy and love after hearing Krystal's words. It was the final seal of her love for him.

It was then Jenna's turn to say her vows, and started right into the husky's light blue eyes. "Exile when I first saw you I'll admit I was confused, I didn't know whether you or everyone else were friendly. But then you started to be very kind to me and took care of me when I was hurt. That was when I knew you would always protect me. When I started to fall in love with you I knew it was true, and there was no one else I wanted to be with. For the rest of my life I want you as my husband and mate."

There weren't that many dry eyes in the audience, even some of the Rovers had tears in some of their eyes after hearing both couples. After wiping the tears away Confuse-Us continued, "Now…both couples will now exchange their rings, which will forever unite both couples."

It was Axel's cue to reach into his pocket and pull out the rings and handed them to the Doberman and German shepherd. As per Blitz's German traditions the rings were both gold banded, there were no diamonds on them, which Krystal was fine with. And also instead of the left hand, they were placed on their right ring fingers. But Blitz reassured that it would be only for the ceremony and reception, afterwards they would switch them to the left ring finger.

After taking the ring everyone watched as they both slipped it onto the right ring finger, Blitz first then Krystal.

As for the two huskies, Exile's Russian culture did things a little different. But to incorporate Jenna's American custom they both got rings. Hunter approached and handed them the golden bands, just like Blitz and Jenna's they were gold and had no extras on them. They also placed the rings on their right ring fingers, and then they watched as Confuse-Us motioned to Colleen, who walked over to him carrying a pillow, holding two golden crowns on them. This was all part of Exile's Russian custom, usually instead of rings they would use crowns.

The acting priest then took one of the crowns as Exile kneeled down lower so it could be placed on his head. Jenna did the same and then both crowns were placed on their heads and stood back up. Confuse-Us then picked things up again, "I will now wrap the customary stole around the couple's hands." He then took the long piece of holy cloth out as Exile and Jenna both placed their right hands out. Both of their hands were then tied together by the cloth, symbolizing their new union.

Once the stole was fastened around their hand Confuse-Us took a look at the two couples before he neared the end of the ceremony. "And now if there is anyone here who knows why these couples shouldn't be wedded, then speak now or forever hold your peace!" Silence fell among everyone, no one wouldn't speak up, for they knew each couple belongs to each other. After a minute of silence things resumed. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you all husband and wife, mates for life, you may now kiss the bride."

The stole was removed from Exile's hands, as well as the crowns. Both couples looked into their new mate's eyes before coming in closer and locking their lips together. Everyone in attendance rose out of their seats and applauded them for their union, something long in the making.

The two couples couldn't hear the applause they were receiving, all they cared about was showing their new mate how much they loved each other with the kiss that sealed their vows.

_**A/N: Hope you like, Now this is only the first part, wanted to do a whole oneshot but decided to split it up because of the length. Now I'll be updating this story at random times, so don't expect them to be coming fast. I hope you all like the ideas I wanted to use, or do differently. If you have questions about this please feel free to ask.**_


End file.
